cat and wolf
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: when Azul meets the bleach verse things get interesting don't like don't read my friend ap helped me on the story thanks updated weekly due to other storys but will be getting a lot more attention will be updated as I can on hold for now
**Sup guys this is lighting night wolf me and my friend are making this new bleach story hes handling writeing and im handling ideas please enjoy and thanks go to ap Edwards for all his hard work we hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Azul, a half human, half wolf being know more commonly as a Faunus, had just finished killing several grims in the forest when a strange energy like portal tore open in the air, not far from him.**

" **What the hell?" He asked to himself as he sheathed is sword and looked at it. "There's only suppose to be grims in the forest.. Not.. Um. What ever this is"**

 **He was going to ignore it, but got too close and it started pulling him in as he yanked out his sword and stabbed it into the ground to prevent himself from being pulled in, but it was futile as he was pulled in anyways, just barely holding onto his sword as he did.**

 **A few moments later, he was thrown violently out of the portal and rolled across some black top in a unfamiliar city.**

" **Damn it.. This is what I get for getting to close I guess" Azul groaned standing up.**

" **What the hell are you?" a voice asked, causing Azul to put his hand on the handle of his sword as he looked in the direction of the voice and saw a tall teen with spiky orange hair, black robes and an enormous sword held in one hand, resting on his shoulder. "An Arrancar?"**

" **An arran-what?" Azul asked confused. "Where the hell am I? and who are you?"**

" **Karakura town, Japan.. And as for my name, it's impolite to ask another's name without giving your own first" The teen replied, looking at him carefully.**

" **Sigh,, I'm called Azul.." He answered, still keeping an eye on the teen. "And you?"**

" **Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper" Ichigo replied, still being cautious. "if your not a Arrancar, prove it, show me you don't have hole on your chest like Arrancar do.. Then I'll lower my sword"**

" **Not sure what your game is.. But fine" Azul said watching Ichigo closely as he showed that he wasn't an Arrancar.**

" **Alright.. Guess your not one.. Sorry about That, but I couldn't be too careful considering you appeared out of a portal" Ichigo said, putting his sword on his back. "Where exactly did you come from.. And why are you here?"**

" **Well.. That's hard to explain.. I was killing hostile creatures called grims, when a portal opened not far from me and it sucked me in" Azul replied, folding his arms. "It just dumped me here.. Wherever this is. …Karakura, Japan you called it?"**

" **That's right.." Ichigo nodded. "Maybe Mr. Hat and Clogs can figure out a way to get you back where you belong"**

 **Azul gave Ichigo a strange look. "Mr. Hat and Clogs?"**

" **Well his name is Urahara.. But.. The way he dresses.. You see when you meet him" Ichigo said, as he got back into his body , much to Azul's shock. "What?.. Oh well.. I was in spirit form and I just got back into my body.. Wonder how you can see me I that form anyways?"**

" **Um.. I'm not sure…" Azul shrugged. "can we go see this hat person?"**

" **yeah, his shop isn't that far from here.." Ichigo replied after a moment. "Come on"**

 **The two tens soon arrived at Urahara's little shop and Ichigo slid the door opening without knocking as he called out for Urahara..**

" **Ah Ichigo, good morning my young friend.." Urahara yawned as he noticed the other teen with wolf ears. "What can I do for you and your strange friend?"**

" **it's afternoon, you dumbass" Ichigo frowned.**

" **So cruel" Urahara said, pretending to be hurt.**

" **Anyways… this is Azul… and.. He kind of ended up here from a strange portal and needs helping getting home" Ichigo said after a moment.**

" **Um… I'm going to need you to start at the beginning, Ichigo" Urahara said, suddenly serious.**

 **A few minutes later….**

" **I see.. Quite the predicament here" Urahara sighed as Tessai poured them tea. "Unfortunately . I don't think there's anyway for me to get you home Azul.. I would have to know the dimension you came from, the way the portal was generated, the frequency of it.. And a lot of other factors that none of us know"**

" **So I'm stuck here?" Azul asked sitting back, staring at the ceiling. "That's just great"**

" **So what happens now, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, glancing over at Azul. "If he's stuck here.. Then what happens to him?. I doubt the Soul Society will let him run around"**

" **Who's the Soul Society?" Azul sat back up and looked at Ichigo in curiosity.**

" **It's hard to explain… basically there like the afterlife.. Heaven .. Kind of" Ichigo replied, thinking about it carefully. "When people die and become spirits, a Soul Reaper from the Soul Society will find them and send them to off to their to be safe from Hollows.. Or evil corrupted spirits, transformed into creatures by regrets or by other hollows"**

 **Azul took a deep breath. "This is a lot of info at once"**

" **Yeah.. I know.. I learned a lot of it at once too thanks to a certain midget Soul Reaper" Ichigo stated right before he got smacked in the back of the head and looked to see Rukia standing there glaring, wearing a blue shirt dress with a white dragon pattern across it.**

" **What the hell?.. Rukia?"**

" **I thought my name was midget!?" Rukia folded her arms and glared at him.**

 **Ichigo glared back for a moment before sighing. "Um.. Why are you here anyways?"**

" **Why do you think I am?.. A strange portal was detected opening here and someone might have come through" Rukia replied in a "it should be obvious" tone. "I take it this is the guy that came through,, he looks weird"**

" **I can hear you, you know" Azul glared at Rukia who was shocked.**

" **You can see me? Strange.. I don't sense any spirit energy from you" Rukia stated, looking at him as if studying him. "How can you see me without spirit energy?"**

" **Never heard of spirit energy… maybe my chi lets me see you?" Azul suggested.**

" **Chi?.. Never heard of it… maybe it's similar to spirit energy from our world" Rukia said out loud, looking at Rukia. "Well in any case, we need to bring him to the head captain"**

" **The head who?" Azul asked, looking a bit on the defensive.**

" **The head of the Soul Reapers basically" Ichigo answered, knowing Rukia would answer in a complicated way. "He runs the 13 court guard squads that the Soul Reapers I mentioned earlier are part of"**

" **Why should I go see this guy with you though?" Azul demanded.**

" **Because you're an unknown individual with powers that suddenly appeared in the world of the living that the 13 Court Squads protects" Rukia replied, folding her arms again. "What would you do if I showed up in your world out of a portal? Let me walk around free without question?"**

" **I suppose you have a point but-"**

" **Your not being arrested if that's what you think" Ichigo interrupted. "Right Rukia?"**

" **Corrected.. They just want to ask you questions to make sure your not a threat to anyone" Rukia replied, nodding. "It's best if you came willingly.. It would go a long ways to help prove your not a danger"**

" **Sigh.. Fine" Azul said, standing up.**

" **I better go too" Ichigo said, getting up as well. "Just to make sure everything goes ok"**

" **Telling you not to come to would be a waste of breath anyways.. Your pretty hard headed" Rukia smiled, grinning slightly at Ichigo.**

" **Yeah, yeah.. Whatever" Ichigo groaned in slight annoyance. "Damn midget"**

" **Spiky head moron" She countered as they glared each other only a few inches from each other.**

" **Brat"**

" **Idiot"**

" **Are you two dating or something?" Azul asked slightly smirking, as Rukia and Ichigo froze and blushed heavily.**

" **WERE NOT DATING!" They both exclaimed as Urahara and Azul laughed.**

" **Anyways. Can we get this moving? Or do you two love birds need a few minutes?" Azul asked, before getting smacking in the face with a drawing pad that belonged to Rukia.**

" **We need Urahara to open a Reishei conversion Senkaimon to take you to the Soul Society,. I can't just take you or Ichigo there…" Rukia said, still red in the face. "Ichigo could go with me, though he'd need to run since he's not a n official Soul Reaper with access to what we call Hell Butterflies.. But your just an ordinary human.. Albeit one with ..wolf ears"**

" **I suppose I can do that" Urahara said standing up as well finally. "As usual though, it will take at least a week before the portal's ready"**

" **So what do I do now?" Azul asked , looking at both Ichigo and Kisuke.**

" **Hmm.. Guess you can stay with mr hat and clogs for now" Ichigo replied, shrugging,**

" **He should be in school, to avoid suspicion" Kisuke suggested.**

" **He has wolf ears.. How would you explain that? Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.**

" **Relax.. I have a charm that can disguise his appearance" Kisuke said , simply.**

" **Why do I have to go to school anyways?" Azul then asked, looking a bit annoyed. "I'm sure there are better things I can do instead"**

 **Ichigo looked at Azul and raised an eyebrow. "Like what?.. Chase cars?"**

" **Very funny, strawberry" Azul replied, glaring slightly.**

" **I've heard it before.. And in any case.. What do you think would be better to do?" Ichigo then asked after a moment.**

 **Azul looked a bit embarrassed to be caught on the spot but answered anyways. "Um…. Train?"**

" **I'm sure staying here and training ,while putting up with mr. hat and clogs here will be drag" Ichigo said as Urahara pretended to be offended and stated how he got no respect.. Which prompted Ichigo to elbow him.**

" **For once, Ichigo has a point" Rukia added, finally speaking up again as she pulled out her drawing pad.. "We have around a week or so, and I was assigned to watch you till we get to the Soul Society.. And since I usually go to school with Ichigo whenever I'm here long term, you'll need to come with us"**

" **This is ridiculous.." Azul groaned in annoyance.**

" **Yeah.. Putting up with the midget and her awful drawings for a week is a bit much" Ichigo commented right before Rukia smacked him in his face with her drawing pad. "Damn it!"**

" **So can,… Azul was it?.. Can Azul stay here for this week Kisuke?" Rukia asked, looking at the shop keeper.**

" **I I'll need to set up his school paper work and get him enrolled by tomorrow as well" Kisuke, walked over to a nearby room and slide open the door before walking inside.**

 **He emerged a few moments later holding some papers and necklace with a charm hanging on the end of it. "Here. Wear this and it will make those without enough spirit energy see you as a normal teen.. I'll have you paper work and school uniform ready by tomorrow.. As for him staying here?.. That might be a problem.."**

" **Why?" Ichigo inquired, pausing at the doorway. "You let Renji stay here before"**

" **That's true.. But my extra rooms are being used for storing stuff right now" Urahara slid open a door to a nearby extra room and it appeared to filed with dozens of boxes of various products. "Is there anyway he can stay at your place this week?"**

" **You gotta be kidding me" Ichigo face palmed himself. "I'll already have this midget staying with me.."**

" **I plan on sleeping in your closet you know…maybe he can sleep on your couch?" Rukia suggested.**

 **Ichigo turned his head in Rukia's direction. "Your going to be living in my closet again?"**

" **What's wrong with me living in there again?" Rukia demanded, sticking her face in Ichigo's. "You don't like having me around you?!"**

" **I never said that! I like having you around me.. I mean around .." Ichigo argued back, both of them sporting a small blush which made Azul and Urahara grin.**

" **Why don't you two love birds take Azul here to Ichigo's place for now" Urahara said with a shit eating grin that made Ichigo glare daggers at him. " Stop by tomorrow morning on the way to school for his uniform and "Transfer" papers… oh and make sure to keep that charm on.."**

" **This is going to be long week isn't it?" Azul asked as they left Urahara's shop, getting only shrugs in response.**

 **A short time later Ichigo, Rukia and Azul arrived at Ichigo's place and they came to a stop outside.**

" **Ok.. Since your knew here.. Be ready for my dad.. He's basically insane" Ichigo stepping to one side along with Rukia as he pushed the door open.**

 **Azul barely moved aside as Ichigo's dad, Isshin, jumped out of the house grinning as he tried to jump kick, where he assumed Ichigo would be. However, Ichigo stuck his leg out connecting with Isshin's stomach and knocking him face first across the ground.**

" **Not bad my son!" Isshin laughed standing up and grinning despite his forehead bleeding. "And you bought my third daughter Rukia with you!. Even better"**

" **Hello, Mr. Kurosaki" Rukia smiled, doing a small curtsy with her shirt dress. "It's good to see you again…How have you been?"**

" **I told you.. Call me dad !" Isshin shouted getting elbowed to the ground by Ichigo.**

" **Um.. Is he ok?" Azul asked, looking over at Ichigo who, along with Rukia, we already walking inside.**

" **He's fine.. This happens everyday" Ichigo replied, still walking.**

" **My son's so cruel" could be heard from Isshin as Azul joined Ichigo and Rukia inside wher they encountered one of Ichigo's sisters, Yuzu.**

" **Ichigo!" Yuzu greeted brightly. "Good afternoon.. And Rukia!.. How are you?"**

" **I'm well Yuzu.. How about you? It seems you've gotten taller" Rukia replied, smiling back.**

" **Thanks for noticing.. Oh and I love you new hair cut, Rukia" Yuzu commented as Ichigo and Azul smiled slightly. "And. .oh.. Who's this? A friend of yours Ichigo?"**

" **uh.. Yeah.. This is Azul" Ichigo nodded after a moment. "Azul? This since of my younger sisters, Yuzu"**

" **It's nice to meet you Azul" Yuzu said smiling at him, making hi ma bit uncomfortable, before tilting her head slightly. "Oh.. Do you like to cos-play?.. Those wolf ears seem very real"**

" **Um.. Cos-playing.." Azul repeated glancing at Ichigo for help.**

" **Their natural.. He's uh.. A being from the Soul Society place I told you about" Ichigo answered after a moment.**

" **Oh I see.. Um.. Would it be ok if I.. touched them?" Yuzu asked sheepishly as Azul slumped his shoulders and let her while Ichigo and Rukia tried not to laugh.**

" **Anyways.. Would you three like some tea?" Yuzu asked, after petting Azul's ears as he stood there awkwardly.**

" **We'd love some Yuzu?" Rukia answered for the three. "Could you bring it to Ichigo's room?.. Or do you want some help?"**

" **That's ok Rukia" Yuzu replied, as cheerful as usual. "You go ahead, I'll bring it to you three.. You and Azul are guests after all. And I'm sure you've missed Ichigo"**

" **Um.. Yes. I suppose" Rukia replied ,sporting a small barely visible blush that she hid from Ichigo. "l-lets go Ichigo…and uh...Azul"**

" **Yeah.. Why are you stuttering?" Ichigo asked, getting his shin kicked by Rukia as they walked up the stairs to Ichigo's room.**

" **So this is your room?…kind of small" Azul commented as Ichigo glared at him.**

" **I'm sure I can get a nice doggy house from Urahara that will better suited for you" Ichigo grinned back, evilly.**

" **Wanna go, carrot top?" Azul challenged as Rukia stood between them, elbowing both of them in their stomachs.**

" **Cut it out, you idiots!… you not children, so don't act like it" Rukia narrowed her eyes at both of them. "Now then.. We're going to be together for a week.. So straighten up.. Got me?"**

" **Yes ma'am.." Ichigo and Azul both mumbled in response.**

" **So what now?" Azul asked, after a moment of silence.**

" **Not much to do right now.." Ichigo said, laying back on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. "Yuzu will bring up some tea in a few minutes.. But other then that, no idea"**

" **Well this is going to be fun" Azul stated plopping on the floor as Rukia walked over and sat on the bed next to Ichigo, holding a book to read.**

" **It can't be helped" Rukia said, opening her book. "Though considering how things are often chaotic.. We should value the times when it's quiet"**

 **The after was soon replaced by night, where Azul had to sleep on the couch in the living room while Rukia was content to sleep in her usual place of Ichigo's closet.**

 **It was night of thunderstorms though and while Ichigo and Azul slept like rocks, Rukia found herself unable to stay asleep with the loud thunder.**

 **She laid there in the closet, staring at the ceiling for a while before opening the door and saw Ichigo sleeping soundly. She didn't want to wake him up, but wasn't keen on laying there in the darkness on her own. She wrestled with it for moment, though it seemed like an eternity, before quietly crawling out of her bed, wearing the pajamas she had originally stolen from Yuzu, since it was hard to find human clothes that fit her.**

 **She went over to Ichigo's bed and stood up, carefully poking him and whispering. "Ichigo…"**

 **There was no real answer besides the expected snoring, so she bit her lip and sat on his bed next to him for a few minutes before laying down next to him.**

" **I'm not scared of thunderstorms or anything cliché you know" She said to the still sleeping Ichigo. "I actually like the rain… just don't like the silence… I know Renji told you about our past.. Living in Rukon I mean"**

" **When we lived there, we were always surrounded by others.. Other kids with no one to watch or care for us an unofficial family" Rukia continued, despite basically talking to herself. "Growing up like that, I've found it hard to be by myself for very long.. To be in silence.. Snore for me if you understand"**

 **A few moments later loud snore came from Ichigo causing Rukia to chuckle. "Glad to hear you understand, Ichigo.. Maybe I'll lay here for a bit before going back to the closet to try and get some sleep"**

 **The night turned into morning and Ichigo woke up, feeling something warm sleeping up against him. He looked and was a bit freaked out to see Rukia sound asleep on his bed, curled up against him. Ichigo's face became red as his mind raced on what to do… wake her up? Carefully get out of bed and leave the room before she wakes up?.. He didn't know ..**

" **I always have a pantheon it comes to fighting hollows.. And yet I'm clueless on what to do here.. Incredible" Ichigo muttered to himself.**

 **The door to his room opened and Isshin appeared seemingly ready to pounce, when he saw Rukia and he grinned like a mad man and a gave Ichigo a huge thumbs up. Ichigo responded by bouncing a book off of Isshin's forehead, leaving a red welt.**

 **Ichigo somehow managed to get out of bed without disturbing Rukia and grabbed his school uniform before heading to doorway. He stopped in the doorway however, and put his clothes down, walking back over the bed.**

 **Ichigo careful managed to lift up Rukia and place her back into the still open closet, onto her makeshift bed, before grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom to get dressed.**

 **Rukia woke up a few minutes later, yawning and saw that she was in the closet. "Did I make my way back to the closet but don't remember it?"**

" **What do you mean, made your way back to the closet?" Ichigo asked, wearing his school uniform as he walked back into the room, pretending not to know what Rukia had meant..**

" **Um.. Nothing, nothing at all" Rukia blushed, remembering how she had laid next to him the night before on his bed. "I'm going to get dressed now.. Go on down stairs without me, Ill be right down"**

" **Sure miss bossy" Ichigo shrugged, grabbing his books and homework. "See you down stairs midget"**

 **Rukia nodded , somewhat absentmindedly as she began to get dressed and sighing and thinking back to a conversation she had had with Rangiku the day before, when she was told to go to Karakura and knew she'd get to see Ichigo while there. before the individual Azul had even appeared.**

 **The previous day.**

 **The Soul Society.**

" **So.. .your sudden mission is to Karakura to see Ichigo with business for the head captain?" Rangiku asked, Rukia as they sat on the room normally used for lieutenants meetings.**

" **Yeah.. Pretty much… no idea what it's about.. But it will good to see the city against after months of being away" Rukia replied with a nod.**

" **You mean it will be good to see your precious Ichigo" Rangiku grinned, making Rukia blush an stutter.**

" **I- I .. I do miss him ,but it's not what your implying" Rukia said, turning her slightly red face away.**

" **Sure it's not…"Rangiku continued to grin. "It's so obvious to everyone the way you two feel about one another. .why don't you two stop being stubborn and just admit you like each other?"**

 **Rukia didn't answer right away, too embarrassed too. "…"**

" **Ichigo's a handsome guy.. And he's also kind of dense.. If you don't stop being stubborn and tell him you like him directly, some other girl will snag him.." Rangiku followed up. "Just ask him for a few minutes alone and tell him how you feel… it's not that hard is it?"**

" **I'll… think about it" Was the only reply Rukia gave before standing up. "I gotta get going.. To my mission"**

 **Rangiku waved to her as she left. "Good luck, Rukia!"**

" **-kia?,…Rukia are you spacing out?" Ichigo asked, getting her attention as they ate breakfast with Azul, Yuzu and Karin. "You ok?"**

" **Uh.. Sorry. Just thinking about things, nothing important really" Rukia answered eating her toast. "I'm fine.. don't worry Ichigo"**

" **Do we really have to do this school thing?" Azul asked not looking forward to it.**

" **For the 4th time this morning, yes" Ichigo slightly growled in annoyance.**

" **Never had to wear at stupid thing like this in my last school" Azul grumbled.**

" **Tough.. Deal with it" Ichigo stated as they finished breakfast and headed out the door to go get Azul's school uniform and paperwork from Urahara.**

 **Ichigo, Rukia and Azul arrived at school a short time later and ran into Tatsuki and Orihime who were talking.. Or rather Orihime was taking and Tatsuki was listening with look on her face of disbelief .**

" **Oh, Ichigo, Rukia.. Morning" Tatsuki said, walking away from Orihime, who spotted them and imminently joined Tatsuki. "Who's this guy with the dogs ears?"**

" **How many of your friends have this spirit energy stuff exactly?" Azul asked, looking at Ichigo.**

" **Do you like to cos-play? Cos-playing can be really fun.. I've always wanted to try it" Orihime gushed. "But Tatsuki said that some of the characters I would want to try being are too.. What was it? Exposed.?.. Still not sure what you mean by that"**

" **One of the characters she wants to try being is the mermaid character from that American cartoon movie.. That would mean her wearing seashells, if you get my meaning" Tatsuki whispered to Ichigo who blushed slightly as he nodded. "She has no sense of how big her rack is.. How does she missed how big her girls are?"**

" **Um…" Ichigo didn't know how to respond so he used Azul as scapegoat. "This is Azul.. He's a.. um. Visitor.. From the Soul Society"**

" **So is he a Soul Reaper like you and Rukia?" Tatsuki asked, glancing at Azul. "And what kind of name is Azul?.. Is he from the middle east?"**

" **No, he's not a Soul Reaper.. Just from the same place as me" Rukia added. "You'll have to ask him about his name though"**

" **Never mind that now.. We gotta get going,.. Class will be starting soon" Ichigo interrupted. "Just give you paperwork to our teacher, miss Ochi, when we get to class"**

" **Yeah, yeah.. Still think this is a waste of time" Azul commented as he headed inside with the others and found their classroom.**

" **Ok class.. Looks like he have transfer student" Miss Ochi stated, looking at the class.**

" **Another transfer student?"**

" **How many are we going to get?"**

" **Does he like to cos-play?"**

" **He's as tall as Ichigo was before his growth spurt"**

 **Azul's eye twitched at the various comments as the teacher either didn't notice or didn't care. "This is Azul Buru-Okami.. He's 15"**

 **More comments sprung up , this time about his name as Azul had to fight the urge to growl at them.**

" **Go ahead and say hi, Azul" Miss Ochi then said, after moment.**

" **Um.. Hey" Azul said quickly. "Can I take my seat?"**

" **Sure.. Knock yourself out" was the teacher's reply. "Take an empty seat and we can start class"**

 **Azul found a seat nearest to Ichigo and Rukia and sat down, sighing.. He hated crowds.. He liked fighting instead of sitting in a school being bored… and he had to do it every day for a week. He felt like banging his head on the desk a few thousands times… it would certainly be more fun in his eyes.**

 **Class dragged on, for what seemed like an eternity in Azul's mind, till it was lunch time. Azul made his way to the rooftop with Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, and several other friends of Ichigo, to eat lunches that Yuzu hade made for him, Ichigo and Rukia.**

" **So.. How come you're here instead of the Soul Society?" Keigo asked, as he sat down on the rooftop.**

" **That's not really important right now, mr. Asano" Rukia replied, taking a bite of fish.**

" **Ahhh! Its Keigo.. Not Mr. Asano! Call me Keigo!" Keigo yelled in an exaggerated manner. "Why you To Rukia!?"**

" **Not so loud Mr. Asano" Mizurio said calmly, much to his friend's outrage. "We're trying to eat here"**

" **Yeah…shut it, moron" Tatsuki growled. "Your too damn loud.. Mr. Asano"**

" **I'm not too loud!" Keigo yelled with pretend tears. "What about you? What my name, new kid?"**

" **Um. Wasn't it Mr. Asano or something?" Azul, only half paying attention.**

 **Keigo yelled out as the other just laughed at him and he looked at Ichigo.. "Ichigo…what's my name?!"**

" **Are you still talking?" Ichigo asked, looking not particularly interested.**

 **Keigo slumped to the ground. "I hate all of you!"**

" **So wolf boy…. You have the aura of a fighter.. What kind of martial arts do you know?" Tatsuki asked, as she and everyone else ignored. What's his name.. Mr . Asano.**

" **Not the author too!?"**

" **Um...Jujitsu" Azul answered simply.**

" **Jujitsu huh?" Tatsuki nodded. "What belt rank?"**

" **Um.. Never got a belt.. we don't have belt ranks where trained" Azul then replied.**

" **Weird. ..You Soul Society are so weird" Tatsuki said shaking her head. "No offense Rukia"**

" **What about me?" Ichigo asked as he ate.**

" **You?.. You've always weird Ichigo.. Even if your not from the Soul Society" Tatsuki grinned at him.**

" **Bite me" Was his reply.**

" **Man.. Why do we have to wear these stupid uniforms?" Azul grumbled. "Are they trying to torture us?"**

" **Suck it up" Tatsuki commented as Orihime asked her if she wanted to try her lunch of boiled cabbage with chocolate sauce and red peppers. "Uh.. No that's ok., hime"**

 **The rest of the school day seed to drag on with Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu and Orihime leaving for part of one of the afternoon classes to defeat several nearby hollows. Not being able to fight made Azul even more irritated then he already had been.**

 **The next few days after that, dragged on with Azul sleeping in class half the time and dealing with Ichigo's crazy dad the other half. He also butted heads with Ichigo's younger sister, Karin, a lot, both of them arguing with one and other nearly every day.**

" **I want you two to stop fighting so much Karin, Azul" Yuzu said, on the third day of them arguing. "I like the house to be peaceful.."**

" **He/she started it" Azul and Karin said simultaneously, glairing at each other.**

" **I said… I WANT PEACE !" Yuzu yelled, shocking everyone present since she never yelled. "Now apologize to each other…. And so help me kami.. If I catch you to arguing again…. It will be the last thing you ever do.. Got me!?"**

" **Man.. I've never see Yuzu yell.." Ichigo commented. "You better behave. Both of you.. .. And you should know better Karin. Upsetting our sister like that"**

" **I'll… I'll go apologize to her" Karin replied sobering . " Oh. And uh.. Sorry I guess, Azul"**

" **Yeah.. Uh…. Sorry" Azul muttered, sitting on the couch as Karin went off to talk to Yuzu. "How much of this week is left?"**

" **You do realize you'll be speaking to the head captain cause they don't trust you right?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.**

" **So?" Azul shrugged.**

" **You don't realize the predicament your in do you?" Rukia asked, folding her arms. "You need to take this more seriously kid"**

" **Kid? I look older then you, you know" Azul remarked.**

" **Be that as it may, I'm much older then you.. Around 150 years in human years to be exact" Rukia, arms still folded. "But my age isn't the issue here… you need to talk politely to the head captain when you mean him.. He's the one that will decide your fate"**

" **Old man Yamamoto is a bit of a hard ass" Ichigo commented, getting smacked by Rukia.**

" **Captain Yamamoto has decided to retire as head captain, though he's still captain of squad 1" Rukia said, looking at Ichigo after hitting him. "Captain Kyoraku has taking the position as head captain"**

 **Ichigo blinked before speaking again. "Really?.. Well then wolf boy's in luck.. Captain Kyoraku is a reasonable, fair captain"**

" **Exactly… which is why Azul here needs to be respectful to him and he'll have no problems" Rukia replied with a nod as she glanced back at Azul.**

" **I hate authority figures" Azul sighed.**

" **So do I, but just bare with it" Ichigo stated, shrugging. "Just behave, answer Kyoraku's questions and you'll be out of there in no time"**

" **I'll be glad when this happens so we can figure out what happens next" Azul said a moment later. "Like seeing if there's a way to get me home… maybe they can figure out something Urahara can't"**

" **Guess we'll see when we get there" Ichigo replied, sitting back. "Glad I don't need to be seen for anything"**

" **Oh. That's right.. I can't believe I forgot Ichigo" Rukia said plopping onto the couch next to him and puling out a piece of paper. "I was told to give this to you. But I forgot about it till now"**

" **What is it?" Ichigo asked as he took the paper from Rukia. "We need to speak to you about an important thing, Ichigo Kurosaki…we request that you accompany Rukia Kuchiki back to the Soul Society. Signed, Captain Kyoraku"**

 **Ichigo glanced over at Rukia, who had been reading over his shoulder. "Any ideas what Shunsui wants?"**

" **Um.. N-no" Rukia blushed after realizing how close she as too him. "I was only told to give this to you"**

" **Hmm" Ichigo put the paper down, and sighed. "Hope it's nothing annoying"**

" **What can you tell me about this Soul Society place exactly?" Azul asked a few minutes of more silence.**

" **Sorry.. You'll have to wait until you speak with the head captain.. I'm not suppose to answer any questions about the Soul Society for right now" Rukia answered, before Ichigo could reply.**

" **I like to know the environment I'm stuck in.." Azul remarked, sighing. "Do they think I'm a threat or something?"**

" **Not really.. More like a suspicious person they want to question" Was Rukia's answer.**

" **Hey.. You mentioned that hat guy had a training area, right?" Azul then asked, looking at Ichigo. "Any change he'd let me use it?. I'm a warrior.. I can't have my abilities getting rusty"**

" **Maybe. I could use a sparing partner.." Ichigo answered, standing up. "Most of the hollow lately have been really easy to defeat"**

" **I don't know about this Ichigo.." Rukia trailed off. "This would be a spar.. Not a real fight.. You holding back for just spar?.. Not sure that would work out well"**

" **I'm sure I can handle Ichigo just fine in a spar" Azul grinned. "Unless he's a chicken?"**

" **I know your younger then me.. But your not a child" Ichigo replied, shaking his head. "Besides.. Even holding back, you won't offer much challenge"**

" **Wanna bet?" Azul said back.**

" **Enough with the pissing contest" Rukia interrupted. "If your going to go spar, then do it.."**

" **Fine.. let's go Rukia, wolf boy" Ichigo said, grabbing his zip up hooded sweat shirt. "I'm sure Mr. Hat and Clogs will let us use the training area"**

 **The three made their way to Urahara's and were met by the large Tessai, who greeted them at the door. "What can I do for you Ichigo and miss Kuchiki?"**

" **We need to issue the underground training area, Tessai" Ichigo answered, getting a confirmation nod from Rukia.**

" **Of course.. Go on down" Tessai nodded, leading them to the door that hid the entrance to the area. "If you need me for anything, I'll be doing inventory"**

 **The three hopped down the opening and landed on the ground, taking in the enormous underground training area.**

" **Wow.. This is some underground training area" Azul stated, looking around.**

" **Why thank you.. Nice to see people appreciate my work" Urahara said, flash stepping into sight. "Come to do a little training?"**

" **Actually.. Me and wolf boy here are going to spar" "Ichigo said, pulling out his badge and transforming into his soul reaper form.**

" **I see… well.. Try not to destroy the place Ichigo.." Urahara said walking by him and whispering to him. "Yoruichi doesn't want you attempting to use your bankai until she's trained with you to unlock and master it"**

 **Ichigo waved him off. "I know I know.. Sheesh.."**

" **You ready, wolf boy?" Ichigo asked, grabbing the handle of his Zanpakuto and letting the wrapping around the blade fall away and shrink. "Promise I'll go easy.. And only use one of my swords"**

" **Still won't be a match, carrot top" Azul grinned, using his Iaido style swordsmanship to draw his sword quickly and try to strike at Ichigo.**

 **Ichigo however easily maneuvered around the strike and elbowed Azul in his face, pushing him back. "Too slow kid"**

" **This is just the beginning of the spar though" Azul said, jumping back and showing his claws. "I can do more then fight with a sword you know"**

" **Good.. If it was over that fast, I'd be disappointed" Ichigo grinned back as Rukia stood on the sidelines, watching with Urahara.**

" **Worried about Ichigo, Miss Kuchiki?" Urahara asked, looking at the short girl.**

" **Why would I be worried about him?" Rukia answered, not taking her eyes off of Ichigo. "He's a great fighter and a good man"**

" **A man you love, if I'm not mistaken" Urahara added, seeing if Rukia was fully paying attention.**

" **Yes.. An idiot I love" Rukia said, surprising Urahara. "But an idiot I can't really be with since he's still alive and I'm a spirit being.. He'd have to be a spirit being as well for us to be anything more then just best friends"**

" **I see… though if you want my advice.. I wouldn't let you being literally from different worlds stand in the way of what your heart wants" Urahara said before leaving upstairs.**

" **I wish it were that easy" Rukia mumbled in a sad tone.**

 **Ichigo and Azul, on the other hand, were still sparing and although Azul wasn't able to get the upper hand over Ichigo, they both seem to be having fun.**

" **You have some skill.. But it looks like you could use some more training" Ichigo grinned, doing a jumping spin kick, and knocking Azul back.**

 **Azul did handspring, landing back on his feet with his sword drawn again, before racing at Ichigo at high speeds.**

 **Ichigo took his sword and blocked Azul's, sending sparks flying as their blades met. Ichigo put small amount of spirit energy into his sword and put a tiny crack in Azul's sword as he sent him flying.**

" **You cracked my sword?" Azul said, standing up and looking at it.**

" **Uh... My bad… didn't know it wasn't that strong,, and I might have put too much spirit energy into my blade as well " Ichigo said, cringing. "Is it bad?"**

" **Well... Any crack in a sword is bad" Azul replied looking at it. "You have two swords… don't you know that?"**

" **My swords aren't ordinary.. Their called Zanpakuto.. And it's difficult to crack or destroy them" Ichigo answered, looking at Zangetsu. "Besides…they repair themselves on their own, no matter how badly damaged"**

" **On their own?" Azul asked with a look of confusion on his face. "What's suppose to mean? they alive Or something?"**

" **Yeah, actually" Ichigo answered, putting Zangetsu back on his back. "Each Zanpakuto is a living being.. My sword is named Zangetsu.. Well both swords are Zangetsu in a way.. And their my partners"**

" **Living swords.. Partners" Azul repeated out loud. "All swordsman consider their sword an extension of them… your… Zanpakuto was it?.. takes that concept further"**

" **I guess you can say that" Ichigo smiled, thinking about how long it took to truly understand the true Zangetsu. "Can you repair the sword?"**

" **Not sure.. I'll need a blacksmith to repair it" Azul stated, sighing. "Don't suppose you know one?"**

" **Uh.. No.. not really.. Never had to work on Zangetsu" Ichigo replied, shaking his head. "Maybe Mr. Hat and Clogs can help"**

" **Help with what?" Rukia asked, walking over, pushing a few stray hairs out her face. "Is something wrong?"**

" **Uh.. I may have sort of .. Broke his sword ..a little bit" Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head.**

" **Broke his sword?" Rukia asked, looking at Azul weapon. "I thought you were going to take it easy, idiot"**

" **Not my fault… I'm use to fighting Zanpakuto and the Arrancar equivalent of them" Ichigo shrugged. "Think Urahara knows anyone that can repair a sword?"**

" **Repair a sword?" Rukia repeated, thinking with her hand on her chin. "Well.. In the Soul Reaper academy new recruits use a sword that's known as Asauchi… it's what all academy members uses until they can imprint the essence of their souls onto it and turn it into a Zanpakuto.."**

" **I already knew all that.. I met the member of the royal guard that creates all Asauchi, remember? Ichigo said, folding his arms. "How does that help?"**

" **I was getting to that. ..Don't be impatient" Rukia warned, clearing her throat. " As I was about to say… beside the Asauchi, we also had generic swords that could never become a Zanpakuto, not forged by the royal guard.. Their designed for testing academy students to see their skill level, if any, with a sword, before they receive their Asauchi"**

" **And since Oetsu Nimaiya only forges the Asauchi, then a blacksmith must be around to make the generic swords" Ichigo said ,following her line of thought.**

" **So this blacksmith could fix my sword?" Azul asked, finally speaking up.**

" **Most likely" Rukia replied with a nod. "After you talk to the head captain we can see about getting your sword fixed"**

" **Hope that isn't long.. I've had my sword for years" Azul said, looking at his damaged weapon.**

" **How about we go show Azul around Karakura?" Rukia suggested, looking at Ichigo. "We can invite Orihime, Chad and a few others even.. School work isn't the most fun thing to do you know"**

" **Yeah… I guess that's true" Ichigo agreed. "You wanna see more of Karakura?"**

" **Um. Sure.. I guess" Azul replied. "Never been to Japan before now.. Though who knows if it's the same as the one that exist from where I come from"**

 **Azul, Rukia and Ichigo left as soon as Ichigo got back into his body and used Urahara's phone to call Ichigo's friends. Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad and Uryu all agreed to meet up at the local mall in a half hour's time.**

 **Around a half hour later, Tatsuki and Orihime arrived at the mall where Ichigo, Rukia and Azul were waiting. Chad and Uryu showed up a few minutes later..**

" **So where should we go?" Tatsuki asked, looking at Ichigo. "Into the mall?"**

" **Since it's hot out, let's get some iced coffees!" Orihime suggested, smiling brightly. "Maybe I can get a chocolate, mocha, strawberry, peanut butter and garlic iced coffee"**

" **Is … she serious?" Azul asked, cringing.**

" **Yeah… though that's not the strangest thing she's ever eaten or drunk though" Tatsuki replied, shrugging. "Her food is strange, and uneatable by normal people"**

 **Azul nodded. "I see.."**

 **The group grabbed some iced coffee's, though Orihime wasn't able to get one as strange as she wanted, and decided to walk around the mall, checking out the stores. They also checked out the local arcade and Ichigo and Azul competed in several games as Tatsuki and Rukia watched in amusement.**

" **They're both so competitive" Rukia smiled, shaking her head. "It reminds me of the time when Ichigo and Uryu competed over seeing who could destroy the most hollows"**

" **They did? Are they both insane?" Tatsuki asked with a look of disbelief.**

" **In a way, I guess" Rukia laughed in reply. "Ichigo is defiantly insane.. Though that doesn't take anything away from him"**

" **Yeah…" Tatsuki trailed off, before leaning close and speaking in a whisper. "You know.. You should just ask him out.. I've known Ichigo since I was 4 years old.. He's denser then a bag of rocks, so you'll have to spell it out to him, even though it's pretty obvious to everyone else"**

" **I .uh.." Rukia could only blush.**

" **Just tell him you like him" Tatsuki whispered. "He's good looking guy, so tell him before some other girl snags him"**

"…" **Rukia tried to her blush at Tatsuki's bluntness. "Easier said then done you know.. Besides.. I'm a sprit being… but he's a human.. It isn't fair to take his heart, when we couldn't really be together"**

" **If I loved him, I wouldn't let anything stop me from being with him…" Tatsuki added. "He certainly didn't let anything stop him from rescuing you from the Soul Society"**

" **..yeah… he certainly didn't" Rukia agreed, with a small smile. "Your not the first one who's told me that recently"**

" **Good.. Make sure to tell him already, sheesh" Tatsuki grinned, walking away.**

 **Rukia thought about how and when to tell Ichigo through the rest of the night of showing Azul around the mall and the nearby area.**

 **The next morning they'd be heading to the Soul Society, but that night, Rukia couldn't sleep and could only think about her feelings towards Ichigo. Wondering what Ichigo would say,,.. How her brother would react.. How Renji would react…. So many thoughts raced through her mind, it was driving her insane.**

" **I remember when things weren't so complicated" She said in low whisper. "Why is like so fucked up sometimes?"**

 **Many hours later, Rukia, Ichigo and Azul headed to Urahara's shop to head to the Soul Society and Ichigo noticed Rukia yawning as they walked to the shop.**

" **You tired Rukia?" Ichigo asked, concerned. "You look like you didn't get much sleep"**

" **Hmm?.. Uh yeah.. I couldn't get to sleep last night.. Things on my mind" Rukia answered, rubbing her eyes. "I'll take a nap later when I get a chance to.. I'm definitely tired"**

" **I can tell" Ichigo said, grabbing her hand and puling her to one side, narrowly stopping her fro waling into a telephone pole. "You almost walked into that"**

" **Uh.. Thanks" Rukia said, still gripping his hand. "Guess I'm more tired then I thought"**

" **I'll say" Ichigo smiled while blushing "By the way.. I uh.. I'll need my uh.. My hand back"**

" **What?" Rukia asked, looking at their hands and blushing while making an eep sound "Sorry"**

" **It's fine" Ichigo blushed as they reached Urahara's shop.**

" **Ah, Ichigo, Miss Kuchiki and the world worse cos-player. welcome " Urahara greeted, grinning as Azul glared at him. " Before you ask, the Senkaimon is indeed ready.. It's in the training area as usual"**

" **Good…" Azul commented. "Let's get this over with"**

 **Urahara let the three down to the underground training area and activated the giant Senkaimon. "ok folks.. She's already… Azul.. All you have to know, is keep running till you reach the other side.. Don't stop until you do or you could be trapped in the Dangai precipice world"**

" **I'm ready" Azul assured. "Let's go"**

 **Ichigo and Rukia got out of their bodies and walked up beside Azul, nodding to him, before the three ran forward, into the senkaimon, disappearing through it as Urahara watched.**

 **Urahara adjusted his hat and looked at the senkaimon. "I wonder what happens next?"**

 **To be continued….**

 **Phew thank ap for helping boys and girls till next time this is good bye for ap Edwards and lighting knight wolf see u all around**


End file.
